(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing a bezel space that is not used for displaying images on a screen.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone or the like that are widely used need a display device. Examples of the display device are a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display and a plasma display device.
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays in use, includes two sheets of display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.
Since the liquid crystal display is not a self-luminous device, the liquid crystal display needs a light source. In this case, the light source may be a separately mounted artificial light source or natural light. Examples of the artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display are a light emitting diode (“LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”).
In order for light emitted from the artificial light source to reach the entire display panel uniformly, a light guide plate (“LGP”) is required.
The liquid crystal display includes a bottom chassis receiving constituent elements such as a display panel, a light source and a light guide plate. The constituent elements need to be fixed to the bottom chassis so as to prevent the constituent elements from being separated and damaged during processes of manufacturing and transporting the liquid crystal display.
In the related art, a groove is formed on a light guide plate and a pin passing through the groove is pressed into the bottom chassis, thereby fixing the light guide plate to the bottom chassis. As a result, a bezel space that is not used for displaying a screen increases.
In addition, since the light guide plate continues to be heated by the light source while being fixed to the bottom chassis, the light guide plate may be deformed at high temperature and humidity. In this case, since the light source is also fixed to the bottom chassis, the distance between the light source and the light guide plate is designed to be widened in order to prevent the light source from being influenced by the deformation of the light guide plate, which increases the bezel space that is not used for displaying images on a screen.